For Friendship's Sake
by Blues32
Summary: The Titans are offered the chance of a lifetime. The chance to save Terra. Hinted pairings.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. This story takes place somewhere between "Titans East II" and "Birthmark". I figure I should explain why Terra is with the Titans in my stories and why she's made of stone. Read and review or I WILL find you. And I'll do unkind things to your mailbox. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'll think of something.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**For Friendship's Sake**

**Chapter One**

**Abandoned Hospital**

Dr. Mortimer Kane a.k.a. Dr. Blades sat in his rocking chair. Rocking always helped him think, or more accurately, plot. Plotting was just what he was doing now. Even after enlisting Blackfire's aid, he and Krystal STILL couldn't defeat the Titans. Blackfire joined both out of respect for the friendship she had with Krystal as a kid and to get another chance to kill Starfire. However, it was starting to look like it was in vain. Dr. Blades knew she wouldn't be patient much longer. Eventually she would decide she could do just as well on her own. That would be an annoying setback, one he was trying to avoid. Now he had a pretty good plan brewing. Dr. Blades was very particular about how his plans worked, so he was taking the time to rehearse what he was going to say to the Titans when he contacted them. Everything else was all set. Speaking of which… He stood up and went to find his "employees". As he predicted they were watching TV in another room, lounging on the hospital beds. What he didn't predict stood in the middle between the two. He stared at it, his eye twitching. He had a pretty good idea who was responsible.

Dr. Blades: …Krystal…why does Terra have make up all over her face?

Krystal: She wanted to look pretty.

Ask a silly question, get a silly answer, or so they say. Blackfire snorted.

Blackfire: I'd have thought you'd be more curious about the furry boa and tutu.

Dr. Blades: I was afraid of the answer.

Krystal: Her neck looked cold.

Blackfire: She's made of stone. Her whole body looks cold.

Krystal sprang from the bed.

Krystal: My god, you're right!

Krystal pulled the sheet off her bed and wrapped it around Terra's statue. Dr. Blades pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dr. Blades: Enough! Move her to the location…

Krystal gasped.

Krystal: Not the…location! You're mad! Mad I say!

Dr. Blades: KRYSTAL!

Krystal squeaked and went silent. Blackfire sighed and got up.

Blackfire: Alright, alright. We'll move the stupid stone girl. This better be worth it, Blades, or I walk. I'm telling you right now. I didn't become a part of this little trio to fail.

Krystal stood up and smacked her fist against her palm.

Krystal: Yeah! We can fail all on our own!

Blackfire turned to her and glared. Krystal waved sheepishly.

Krystal: Not that we would fail…heh…just…we're capable of doing it.

Dr. Blades: Ladies, ladies. Calm down. I assure you, one way or another, the Titans will suffer.

Dr. Blades threw back his head and shrieked with laughter. Blackfire and Krystal looked at each other nervously. Then Krystal grinned.

Krystal: Hey, when in Rome, Blackie…

Krystal threw her head back and laughed. Blackfire sweatdropped.

Blackfire: It's official. I'm the only sane one here.

:CUE THEME:

**Titan Tower: Hallway**

Starfire walked down the hall, her hands clasped in front of her and a merry smile on her face. After digging through her closet, she found a recipe for a dish she had never made before. Obviously some substitutions would need to be made. That…"glue" substance seemed very similar to Crebnark goo. It even sounded the same! Glue, goo…how could she possibly be wrong? She stopped when she saw Robin and Cyborg standing in the hall. There was a lot of noise in front of them, but they were blocking her view. She flew up to see what was happening. Beast Boy and Shade were fighting again. This was no surprise. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. …but this time, while their fights usually simply last until they both got tired, Beast Boy was beating the snot out of Shade. Starfire bit her finger as she watched the green boy sock her oldest friend in his jaw, the force of his head moving back causing his sunglasses to fall.

Starfire: Should we not stop them?  
Robin: …er…

Cyborg: You want to make BB mad right now?

Beast Boy grabbed Shade by his coat and slammed his forehead against the stunned boy's nose. Shade gurgled as his nose began bleeding badly. Shade fell to the ground, dazed and in pain. Beast Boy pointed a finger in his face.

Beast Boy: I told you to shut the f up about her!

Shade didn't reply. He was so stunned to have lost the fight that he was rendered speechless. Beast Boy stomped off. Robin held Shade up.

Robin: You okay?

Cyborg: Damn, you got your ass kicked.

Shade winced and felt his nose. It wasn't broken, thankfully…just bleeding badly. He pinched it closed, trying to arrest the flow.

Shade: Yeah. I'm almost proud of the little snot.

Starfire: What did he mean by his…obscenity laced declaration?

Shade shrugged.

Shade: All I said was that Terra's room was getting as dusty as she was.

They glared at him.

Shade: What?

Cyborg: Man, you deserved that.

Robin: I'd have done worse.

Robin and Cyborg left, shaking their heads. Shade turned to Starfire, his dull gray eyes full of confusion.

Shade: Could you PLEASE tell me what I did?

Starfire sighed and picked Shade's glasses up off the ground. After checking to make sure they weren't damaged, she handed them to him.

Starfire: It was rather insulting, Shade.

Shade: Tsk. People are too sensitive, I swear.

Starfire tilted her head.

Starfire: Oh? And if I were to refer to Raven in an insulting manner, you would take it in stride?

Shade covered her mouth. She let out a squeal of disgust and wiped the blood from her face. He had used the wrong hand. He resumed pinching his nose.

Shade: Sorry. Don't SAY things like that! She'll hear you!

Shade turned and started heading to the bathroom. He needed to wash up and get some tissues. Starfire followed, her urge to cook forgotten. Something needed to be said.

Starfire: You surely do not believe she is unaware of your feelings.

Shade: …you told!

Starfire waved her hands in front of her defensively, shaking her head.

Starfire: No! X'hal, no! I would not do such a thing. It is simply not required. When I was in Raven's body, I was assaulted by the emotions of those around me, usually from Raven within my body. I could sense them…nearly taste them. The chances that you have successfully hidden your emotions from Raven are quite slim.

Shade went into the bathroom and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. It would work just as well as tissues anyway, because the box was empty.

Shade: So why doesn't she SAY something? Damn it, that just makes it worse!

Starfire: I cannot speak for her. Perhaps she does not wish to hurt your feelings with rejection. Perhaps she does not wish to acknowledge your sentiments for fear of what emotions could well up within her. These are merely conjuncture, you understand.

Shade sighed.

Shade: I really wish you hadn't told me that.

Starfire: I am sorry…

Shade: …now I know how hopeless it really is.

Shade left Starfire standing there, stunned. She hadn't meant to make him upset. Starfire washed her face off before going back to go cook.

**Main Room**

Beast Boy hunched over, angrily pressing the buttons on the controller. Cyborg entered and sat down next to him. He figured he should cheer his best friend up somehow.

Cyborg: Yo, pass me the other controller.

Beast Boy: (muttering) Get it yourself.

Okay, this was going to be harder then he thought. Beast Boy wasn't the type to take things out on other people.

Cyborg: …look, BB, he was out of line when he said that.

Beast Boy: You're damn right he was out of line! I don't need to be reminded about what happened to Terra! I think about it every fing day!

Suddenly all the lights went out. It was a power outage. Beast Boy threw the controller at the TV.

Beast Boy: Oh this is just great! I didn't even get to save!

Dr. Blades: Oh, so sorry. How about I let you save something else?

Dr. Blades appeared on the TV screen. The other Titans arrived to find out why the power was gone. They had back up generators for this mess.

Dr. Blades: Oh, the gang is all here.

Robin: What do you want?

Dr. Blades looked hurt.

Dr. Blades: Now that was rude. Do you treat all your callers this way?

Starfire: Merely the psychotic ones.

Dr. Blades: Hurtful words. Hurtful like the ones Shade spoke earlier.

Shade: …how'd you know about that?

Dr. Blades: Pfft. Who do you think you're talking to Casanova?

Shade winced and glanced toward Raven. She didn't acknowledge anything. Maybe Starfire was wrong.

Dr. Blades: Anyhoo…I decided to check.

The image changed to Terra's stature. Krystal was painting her face like a clown.

Krystal: Clowns are both happy and terrifying!

The image went back to Dr. Blades. He coughed and cleared his throat.

Dr. Blades: Yes…well…uh…doesn't look too dusty to me.

Beast Boy clenched his fists tightly.

Beast Boy: Give her back!

Dr. Blades: I'll do you one better, old chum. I'll not only give her back, I'll restore her to life…IF you can come and get her. I'll leave the coordinates on your computer. Come if you really want to help her. If not, it's no skin off my nose. It just proves how hypocritical you really are.

The TV returned to normal and the lights came back on.

Raven: (rolling eyes) Well, I'm sure it's perfectly safe.

Beast Boy: I don't care! We gotta help her!

Robin nodded.

Robin: Beast Boy's right. She may have betrayed us, but she was still a Titan in the end. We've got to find her.

Cyborg: But how can he cure her? We've been trying to do that since she got turned to stone.

Starfire: It is best not to ponder the limits to Dr. Blades's powers. If he assures us he can do it, most likely he can.

Shade: The dweeb is forever honest, isn't he?

Robin: Then it's settled. We're leaving to save Terra.

**Massive Run Down Mansion**

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped as they pulled up in front of the abandoned looking mansion. Raven raised an eyebrow.

Raven: Nice touch.

Cyborg: Huh?  
Raven: The storm. It's a nice touch.

Indeed the storm seemed entirely localized above the mansion, the downpour visibly stopping a ways off in the distance. Again, it was best not to question his powers.

Shade: Anyone else ever wonder if making him say his name backwards would make him disappear?

Robin: What are you talking about?

Shade: Nothing. Let's go.

They climbed out of the car and headed for the front door. Raven used her soul self as an umbrella. The others…well, they were out of luck.

Cyborg: Can't you make that thing any bigger?

Raven: Yes.

Raven did nothing. Cyborg sighed and shook his head. They reached the door and were greeted by Dr. Blades's disembodied voice.

Dr. Blades: Welcome, Titans! Come on inside, I promise you'll find this to be a real life changing…or life ending, depending on your performance…experience!

The door creaked open and they stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind them and the lights turned on. Suddenly Raven fell from the air, landing on her knees. She hissed and slowly stood up.

Robin: Are you okay?

Raven: Yes…I don't know what happened. My concentration must have slipped.

Raven tried to rise up again, but she couldn't so much as get a sputter of her powers. What was going on?

Raven: …Starfire, try to fly.

Starfire shrugged and leapt up into the air. She landed almost immediately.

Starfire: I…I cannot.

Beast Boy suddenly felt feverish. He held his forehead, groaning.

Beast Boy: Dude...I don't feel so hot…

Beast Boy's skin slowly changed into that of a normal Caucasian. His hair turned blonde and his ears shrank to a more normal shape. Strangely, he kept the one fang sticking up in his mouth. Cyborg was surprised when the clothes he was wearing when he first met the Titans appeared on his body. He was even more surprised when his metal parts were made into flesh and blood.

Robin: …this could be a problem.

Cyborg: Are you nuts? This is great! I'm human again!

Beast Boy: Yeah, but now really isn't a good time…

Dr. Blades: If you make it to Terra, I'll restore your powers. …good luck doing that, though! HA!

Suddenly everything went black.

**Robin**

Robin awoke to the sound of laughter. It was a very familiar sort of laughter…the sort that sent chills down the spine. It was the kind of laughter that sounded strangely like a shriek. Robin groaned and tried to sit up. Where was he? He looked down at the ground. Sand? Why was there sand in a mansion? Starfire's words came back to him. His costume was different. So was his hair.

Familiar Voice: You've been a bad boy. You must be punished.

Oh no. He knew that voice…what in the hell was he doing here?

Joker: Prepare yourself for a severe spanking young man.

Robin looked over his shoulder. The grinning mad man was dressed in a purple jump suit…and in his gloved hand was a crowbar. Suddenly it made sense. His hair…the costume…the clown…

Joker: But let me tell you right from the start…

This was how Jason Todd died. The Joker raised the crowbar above his head.

Joker: …this is going to hurt you a lot more then it does me! HA HA HA!

Like hell. Robin flipped out of the way of the oncoming hunk of metal. He sprang forward and caught the clown prince of crime in the jaw with his fist. It was like punching a steel wall. Robin swore and dodged the next swing. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. There had to be a way out. He just needed to think. There were no doors. No windows. This was a nightmare. Robin froze. That could be it. Maybe that's just what it was! He took a chance. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to calm down. It was just an illusion (he hoped). If he could force himself to realize that, it would disappear (if he was lucky). His back exploded in pain as the crowbar struck, but he kept focusing even as he fell to the ground. Suddenly he realized that the floor wasn't sand anymore, it no longer gave under his fingers. He opened his eyes and found himself in an empty room. He stood up, rubbing his sore back. He had to find the others.

**Starfire**

Starfire woke up and tried to move. Her arms were chains down…so were her legs. She looked around. Why did this place seem so familiar? She had never been to this mansion before. Wait…this wasn't the mansion…this was…! The device above her turned on, forcing solar energy into her body. She cried out in pain. The Psions…they were the ones doing this. She remembered. They were a cruel, ruthless race, interested only in the pursuit of knowledge. When they had her and her sister…they decided to test how much solar energy the body of a Tamaranian could hold. It was too much. She still had so much inside her from last time. Her body was going to explode at this rate! Last time they gave her so much that she was able to escape with her new found power. This time her strength failed her. Dr. Blades had kept her strength hidden from her. This was the end.

Robin: (far away) Starfire!

Starfire: (weakly) R…Robin? Where are you…?

Robin: (far away) Starfire, it's not real! Whatever you're seeing, whatever you're feeling, it's not real!

Starfire felt her body begin to swell. She was literally filling with excess energy. Not real?

Starfire: But…it feels…

Robin: (closer) It's not! Don't forget, he can do almost anything to us!

Starfire: Yes…yes, almost anything…

Starfire closed her eyes, repeating it like a mantra. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't…

Robin: (right next to her) Starfire?

She opened her eyes. When she saw Robin she hugged him tightly. Now that she didn't have super strength, it was actually very pleasant.

Starfire: Robin! You were correct! I thank you.

Robin: Don't thank me yet. We're still here, remember?

Starfire: Oh yes…we had best press on. The others?

Robin: I don't know where they are. We have to find them. They might not be able to tell the difference.

Starfire: True…if not for your aid, I would have surely perished.

The pair set off to find their friends.

**Cyborg**

Cyborg awoke to screams of terror. Very familiar screams of terror. Looking around confirmed his fears. He was back in STAR Labs. The one screaming was his mother. The reason she was scream was because of the gelatinous creature that had climbed out of the inter-dimensional portal. Not again…he didn't want to see this again. He had to save her…but wasn't that what cause it in the first place? This had already happened. There was no way his mother was alive again…not even Dr. Blades could do that…could he? …Cyborg turned away. Of course he couldn't. Everything faded away and he found himself in an empty room. When he got his hands on Dr. Blades, there was going to be some pay back.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**For Friendship's Sake**

**Chapter Two**

**Beast Boy**

Elasti-Girl: Beast Boy, keep up.

Beast Boy: Huh?

Negative Man: Come on, kid. Don't keep Mento waiting.

Beast Boy felt his face. His mask was back on…and his ears were pointed again.

Beast Boy: Déjà vu…

Confused, Beast Boy ran after the Doom Patrol. They were heading for some sort of underground base. He walked along side Robot Man.

Beast Boy: So…Cliff…pretend I hit my head and forgot what we were doing. What are we doing?

Robot Man looked at him as strangely as a guy with a metal face can.

Robot Man: We're storming one of the Brain's lairs. You okay, kiddo?

Beast Boy: Sure! Right as rain!

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Okay, something really weird was going on. Wasn't he in a mansion a few seconds ago?

Mento: Something's wrong…I'm not picking up any thoughts…

A speaker hidden above them click on.

Brain: How very perceptive of you, Mento. You are correct. There is no one on this island but you and your little friends. We are going to make a deal.

Mento: I don't think so Brain.

Brain: Perhaps you should hear my offer, before being so hasty. At this moment, there is a bomb placed on a nearby fishing island. I will detonate this device, killing the inhabitants.

The Doom Patrol looked shocked.

Brain: If you wish to save them, simply stay where you are. There is another bomb…this one inside the very base you stand in. Any attempts to escape will be punished.

A trapdoor opened and a large bomb rose up. The timer was up to two minutes.

Brain: Two minutes is plenty of time for the illustrious Doom Patrol to escape their demise. Just know that many more will die as a result. I leave you to your thoughts.

The speaker clicked off, leaving only the sound off the beeping timer.

Elasti-Girl: Steve…

Mento: …there is no choice. We stay.

Beast Boy: …dude…this can't be happening…

Negative Man: We gotta go some time, kid.

Beast Boy shook his head.

Beast Boy: No, I mean this can't be happening! I'm not IN Doom Patrol anymore! I don't wear this stupid mask!

Beast Boy pulled the mask off and threw it down.

Beast Boy: I'm a Teen Titan, and I'm supposed to be helping Terra! This can't be happening!

Beast Boy closed his eyes and screamed. When he opened them he was in an empty room. He stepped out into the hallway and bumped into Cyborg.

Cyborg: Was that you screaming? What happened?

Beast Boy: …nothing. That was the point.

Beast Boy started walking.

Beast Boy: Terra still needs help.

Cyborg: …er…right behind you.

Cyborg started following his usually goofy friend. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that Beast Boy was a superhero. Now wasn't one of those times.

**Raven**

Raven woke up in the middle of ruin. Smoke and dust clouded her view. She coughed and covered her burning eyes. With her powers gone, she couldn't sense people around her. It left her feeling disoriented. Yet despite not being able to see, she had a terrible feeling she had been there before. A strong gust of wind blew the smoke and dust from her view, allowing her to walk out of the clouds.

Raven: (whisper) …Azar, help me.

Azarath…or what was left of it, lay all around her. Places of worship, homes, everything was destroyed and left in pieces on the ground. She wandered the rumble, confused. There was no reason she should be here. In theory she should be able to travel here without her powers, but it would require intense meditation. So how did she get to Azarath?

Booming Voice: **YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE I WILLED IT.**

Raven's eyes widened with fear, her heart pounding. In the back of her mind she knew that it was a possibility that her suddenly being in another dimension was his doing, but she willed herself not to acknowledge it. She turned and was only slightly relieved to only see four red eyes in the sky, rather then the demon lord himself.

Trigon: **THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO CEASE THIS FOOLISH BEHAVIOR.**

Raven: There's nothing foolish about wanting to have my own life!

Trigon: **DENY IT ALL YOU WISH. RUN FROM IT ALL YOU LIKE. IN THE END, I SHALL HAVE MY WAY. SO IT IS WRITTEN, SO IT SHALL BE.**

Raven sank to her knees, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

Raven: It's not time…it's not time! You can't tell me what to do! Leave me in peace!

When she opened her eyes, she was in an empty room. She stood up, confused.

Raven: (whisper) It wasn't real. Thank the Elders, it wasn't real.

Raven exited the room, massaging her temples. All this stress was unhealthy, she knew it.

**Shade**

Shade woke up to a terrible pain in his head. Then another in his shoulder. He opened his eyes and ducked as a rock came toward his head. He heard the jeering of semi-familiar voices. Another rock struck him in the stomach. In the past, he might have let this happen…but not anymore. He picked up one of the rocks and hurled it back. The only thing that resulted from that was an increase in throwing rate. Shade grumbled. This was bullshit. He may not be the brightest bulb, but even he knew that this was impossible. The chances that he could somehow be home and not be killed were zero. They would have executed him on the spot, not chain him up and let little kids throw rocks. Unless this was their idea of stoning someone. He turned and faced the other way, letting the rocks pelt his back. Shade was just going to sit there and wait for it to go away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Raven: Shade?

Shade: Oh no. I'm not falling for this. You're not real.

Raven: Shade, come on. We have to go. You're sitting in an empty room with your back to the door. Stand up and let's go.

Shade shook his head. There was no way he was…PING. His hands shot to his head.

Shade: Ow! Did you just pull one of my hairs out!

Raven: I'll keep doing it until you're bald if you don't stand up.

Shade: But…

PING. Shade stood up and followed Raven out of the room. Illusion or not, it was better then having all his hairs pulled out.

**Basement**

Blackfire paced back and forth, annoyed. This plan was slow and stupid. Why couldn't she just go kill her sister while her powers were gone? It would be so easy! BOOM! Charred Koridan'r. She turned to Krystal who was painting her nails.

Blackfire: How can you just sit there? We could be killing them right now!

Krystal: My nails need a-painting. Want me to do yours? I got lots of colors! My favorite is the bright blue one, see? It matches my eyes.

Blackfire sighed. Krystal's carefree attitude was nice, but it irritated her sometimes. Dr. Blades just sat in his little rocking chair…rocking. Apparently he was watching how things were going. Blackfire let out a growl of frustration.

Blackfire: That's IT! I've had enough! Your plans sucks harder then a Tamaranian Muck Beetle! I'm going up there, I'm finding my sister, and I'm going to melt her face off!

Dr. Blades: No, you're not.

Blackfire: Watch me!

Blackfire tried to take to the air, but it didn't work. She turned to Dr. Blades, her teeth clenched.

Blackfire: You took my powers!

Dr. Blades: Hers too.

Blackfire turned to Krystal. She was still painting her nails.

Blackfire: Doesn't that bother you!

Krystal: Nah. It just gives me an excuse to kill him when he gives me them back. And he will eventually, because he can't hold them in forever, can you?

Dr. Blades regarded her with a surprised expression. Krystal just blew on her nails. Blackfire smirked. Maybe Krystal was more then a pretty face after all. She shook her head. Where'd that thought come from? …it probably meant nothing. Now with nothing else to do, Blackfire sat down next to the blonde psychopath.

Blackfire: Let me see that purple.

Krystal: Oh boy, oh boy! Can I braid your hair when my nails dry? I bet you'd look cute with braids!

Blackfire: ...er…I guess so…

Krystal: You're the best, Blackie!

Blackfire blushed as Krystal wrapped her arms around her tightly, grinning. What was wrong with her? She never blushed!

**Robin and Starfire**

Starfire: Robin, we have been wandering this mansion for some time now…and all the hallways look exactly the same.

Robin kept walking. Sighing, Starfire followed. Robin was being stubborn again…or maybe he didn't understand what Starfire was saying.

Starfire: For example, we have passed over this knot in the wood many times now.

Robin: It's not the same one. It can't be.

Starfire: I shall prove it.

Starfire lifted her foot up and brought it down on the knot on the floor until the wood cracked and splintered.

Starfire: We shall now proceed. Eventually we shall return to this spot.

Robin sighed and started walking again. Starfire followed.

Robin: As long as we keep moving, fine.

Starfire: That is my point, Robin. We are NOT moving. We are not getting anywhere. It is like one of those old cartoons where the scenery loops indefinitely thereby saving the budget on animation.

Robin looked puzzled.

Robin: How do you even know that?

Starfire: I like old cartoons and asked Raven.

Robin: Uh huh…

Starfire made a slight noise. Almost like…choking? Robin turned. Starfire was caught in the grasp of Slade, an arm around her neck. With Starfire's strength gone, there was little she could do.

Robin: Slade!

Slade: Robin. You look surprised. I assure you I'm no reagent induced hallucination this time. I'm sure if I wasn't slowly crushing her windpipe, your little girlfriend would vouch for that.

Robin clenched his fists.

Robin: Let her go!

Slade: You are hardly in the position to make demands. Tell me…did you really think I was gone? That I would simply plunge into the abyss, never to be seen again? I never thought you to be so naïve.

Starfire's eyes fluttered. She was passing out. As soon as she went limp, Slade dropped her.

Slade: Much better. It's so much more interesting when we're alone…don't you think?

Robin's reply was to lunge forward, his fist aiming for the masked man's face. Slade stepped to the side and Robin quickly followed with a spinning kick. Slade blocked that with his arm.

Slade: Impressive, but old news.

Robin continued to assault Slade and Slade continued to either evade or block his blows.

Slade: I see you've learned nothing new since we last met. A shame. I had expected better of my former apprentice.

Robin: Shut up!

Robin managed to connect at last, his fist slamming into Slade's mask. Slade staggered back, but quickly righted himself, standing as though nothing had happened.

Slade: Have I hit a nerve?

Slade sprang forward, his fist driving into Robin's stomach. He gasped as the wind was forced out of him.

Slade: Look at you. You exhaust yourself swinging at me and for what? Did you think that I'd fall from a simply punch?

Starfire: Perhaps this will work better!

Starfire leapt forward, kicking Slade across his face. This only seemed to piss him off.

Slade: GRRAAAH!

Slade slammed the back of his fist into Starfire's face. She hit the wall and slumped down. Wobbling, she tried to climb to her feet. Robin needed her help. Any sort of help… Slade pressed his boot against her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. He continued to apply pressure. Starfire grit her teeth against the pain. If he wanted her to cry out, she would disappoint him.

Slade: You've interfered with my plans for the last time, alien.

Robin: NO!

Slade gurgled as Robin plunged his sword-thing into his back. He convulsed, then turned to ash, collapsing into a pile on the floor. Starfire sat up, amazed.

Starfire: How did you know?

Robin: I learned from last time. The wood here is weak. It creaks and groans from us stepping on it. Why wouldn't it make a noise when somebody heavier like Slade stepped down?

Starfire clasped her hands together, then hissed.

Starfire: Truly, he felt real enough. …but that was a most brilliant deduction, Robin!

Robin thanked her. Inside he was grateful. He HADN'T known it wasn't really Slade…at least not for sure. It was simply a guess, one that had turned out to be right, fortunately for him. Suddenly the lights along the walls went out, one after the other on either side of them. Robin took a defensive stance. Whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. Then there was utter darkness.

**Cyborg and Beast Boy**

Beast Boy moved like a man on a mission…which I guess he was. Cyborg followed, his hands in his hoodie's pockets. Nice of the crazy doctor to supply him with some clothes.

Beast Boy: Dude, what's taking you?

Cyborg: Calm down, BB. I don't even think we're getting anywhere.

Beast Boy stopped and looked around. It did look awfully familiar.

Beast Boy: You really think so?

Cyborg: What's your hurry anyway? You know as soon as we find Terra, we're back to being freaks.

Beast Boy shrugged and started walking again.

Beast Boy: I may have been green and all, but at least I wasn't useless. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't fight worth a damn, dude.

Cyborg snickered.

Cyborg: Bet Shade wouldn't think that.

Beast Boy: …oh yeah.

He snickered too.

Beast Boy: Finally shut him up. Probably won't last, knowing him. The point is, what good am I to the team like this? You still got that inventing thing going for you. Me, all I do is watch TV and play video games.

Cyborg saw his point, but thought he would be a little happier about being normal for a little while. He knew that he was pretty glad. What reason could he possible have for not wanting to be normal right now?

Blood: Oh, I can think of one or two, Cyborg.

They turned to see Brother Blood standing at the end of the hall.

Blood: Don't look so surprised. While I still can't control your mind…you can't stop me from reading it.

Well, this did count as a reason to want his cyborg body back.

Cyborg: So I guess you're gonna try and kill me now, huh?

Brother Blood put his metal hand over his chest, a look of mock surprise on his face.

Blood: Me? Why, no Cyborg. He is.

Cyborg turned and got a punch to his stomach, causing him to pitch forward. Beast Boy's eyes glowed red as he caught Cyborg in his jaw with an uppercut.

Blood: Surprised? As lazy as he is, you don't train and fight crime all the time without gaining some muscle.

Cyborg caught Beast Boy's fist.

Cyborg: Yo, Beast Boy! Snap out of it, man!

Beast Boy's reply was to knee him in the groin. Cyborg's eyes watered.

Cyborg: (high pitch) Forgot what that felt like…

He certainly didn't miss it. After trying to talk him out of it unsuccessfully a few more times, Cyborg did the only thing he could. He punched the little guy right in the face. Beast Boy fell flat on his back, dazed. Cyborg turned but Brother Blood was gone. Beast Boy got up, rubbing his nose.

Beast Boy: Dude…why'd you hit me!

Cyborg: You started it!

Beast Boy: Like Hell I did!

The lights went out.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**For Friendship's Sake**

**Chapter Three**

**Raven and Shade**

Shade followed Raven nervously. Now that he understood how easily Raven would be able to sense his feelings, he was desperately trying to hide them. Wait…her powers were gone. It was okay!

Raven: …we're going to be okay.

Shade: Huh?

Raven: You're worried, aren't you?

He guessed he was telegraphing enough for her to tell.

Raven: Even with our powers gone, we can do this.

Shade: It's not like you to be encouraging.

Raven stopped, frowning.

Raven: …you're right. …come to think of it, I haven't been feeling like myself since I lost my powers.

Shade: What do you mean?

Raven tried to put her feelings into words, but was having difficulty.

Raven: I…it's almost like…a strange sensation in the back of my head. It's hard to describe. Like a buzzing…or…I don't know. A tingle maybe.

Shade was about to ask what that was supposed to mean when he was struck from behind. Raven turned at the sound and her eyes widened. Standing behind Shade was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and silverish eyes. Not like Shade's eyes, hers were far lighter in color. She was dressed in red. A red shirt and a red skirt. Obviously the victim of a mid-life crisis. What caught her attention the most, however, was the metal rod in her hand. Shade groaned and received another blow.

Raven: What are you doing!

Woman: Punishing the beast.

Shade: M…mama…I didn't do anything…

Raven's eyes got even wider. "Mama"! This woman that glared at him with such hatred was his MOTHER! Mother or no, Raven wasn't about to let anyone beat on Shade.

Raven: Leave him alone.

She was ignored. Again she raised the rod and again she struck him. Raven felt a surge of anger. She leapt forward and grabbed the rod from the woman. Before she could move, Raven swung the rod from right to left, catching Shade's mother in the face. Blood come out of her mouth.

Raven: You like beating on innocent people!

Shade watched in amazement and horror as Raven struck his mother in the kneecap. She collapsed to her knees and Raven began beating her in the face and back of the head wildly before she could even hit the ground. Blood splattered on the walls, the floor, and on Raven herself. Shade managed to get up and grab Raven's arm.

Shade: Raven, stop!

Raven gasped and dropped the blood soaked rod. She gripped the sides of her head, unknowingly putting red hand prints on her face and hair.

Raven: What did I do!

Shade: It's okay…she's not real. My mother is light years away…or something.

Raven: But I didn't know that…Azar help me, I just beat somebody to death…what's happening to me!

**Raven's Soul**

Raven stood in the middle of one of the floating rocks. She looked around, confused.

Raven: Wha…? How did I get here?

Yellow: …you're trapped here like me.

Raven turned and saw Yellow sitting on a rock next to her, book in hand.

Raven: Trapped? But this is my mind! How can I be trapped in me?

Yellow: With your powers gone your emotions are running wild. Finding no logic in acting against you, I chose to remain loyal. So they trapped me here. I was promised that control would be returned to you eventually…but Red is known for breaking promises.

Raven: I have to get back…Shade could get hurt.

Yellow: You're welcome to try. Just realize you'll be going against more then just your anger this time around and more then just one emotion at a time.

Raven: Then help me.

Yellow shrugged, closed her book, and pushed her glasses up.

Yellow: Very well. Just don't expect to succeed because of me.

Raven: Whatever. Just help.

**Reality**

Raven stared into space, still holding her head. Shade shook her.

Shade: Raven! Raven, snap out of it!

Raven shook her head. She looked up at Shade and smiled brightly.

Shade: …this ain't right. …you feeling okay?

Raven: Fine and dandy like sour candy! Hey, wanna see a trick?

Shade sweatdropped as Raven "pulled her thumb off".

Raven: I see my talent leaves you speechless! Well, worry not, kind sir!

Raven revealed that she hadn't, in fact, pulled off her thumb.

Raven: …you can applaud at any time.

Shade was at a loss for words. Raven stared back before beeping his nose and giggling.

Shade: Er…do I need to call an exorcist?

Raven coughed and spat on the floor. Snorting back mucus in her nose, she wiped her mouth.

Raven: I had that loogie building up all day. Hey, I got this zit on the back on my neck. Could you pop that for me?

Shade shuddered. Raven was officially freaking him out. Inside Raven was struggling to regain control, horrified at her actions.

Shade: You know, you really shouldn't. They scar you know.

Raven grabbed his shirt.

Raven: Don't tell me how to treat my body, scum bag! I'll do whatever the hell I want!

Her face went from angry to remorseful in a second. She let go and dusted him off.

Raven: (sniffling) I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm not feeling myself today.

Shade: Uh…it's okay.

Raven: No, it's not. I disgusted you and then yelled at you. That was terribly rude of me. You probably hate me now.

She sobbed and started walking away. Shade caught up with her.

Shade: Raven, I think this place is having an effect on your emotions.

Raven: Gee, ya think? Anyway, let's get going. I wanna show Dr. Blades what happens when you mess with the Titans. He ain't gonna like it.

Now she was talking his language. They walked for a little while until suddenly she froze.

Shade: …something wrong?

Raven turned and she had a smile on her face that sent chills down his spine. Not creepy really…just one that was really out of place on Raven. She spoke with a seductive purr in her voice.

Raven: No, nothing wrong…

Raven pressed against him, running her finger along his chest.

Raven: In fact, I've never felt more right.

Raven was screaming inside her head at this point. If the ceiling gave way and crushed her body right now, she'd be eternally grateful. Shade gulped.

Raven: Come on…don't be nervous, Shade.

Raven wrapped her arms around his waist.

Raven: I know how you feel about me. You see…when we first met and our powers mixed, we bonded in a way that can never be undone. I've felt all those nice thoughts you've had about me…and all the naught ones too. And you know what?

Shade jumped as Raven's hand travel down his back. She had just pinched him.

Raven: I liked it. Show me just how much you like me.

Shade was torn. On the one hand he REALLY wanted to show her how much she liked her. On the other hand, if he did that he'd be taking advantage of her current state. She'd hate him for eternity and then some. He was saved when she suddenly changed again…well…sort of saved. She pushed him away.

Raven: What, am I not good enough for you? You think you're better then I am! Is that it?

Raven tackled him and wrapped her hands around his throat.

Raven: You're not better then me! You're filth!

Shade couldn't breath. Raven held on with inhuman strength, a vicious grin spreading across her face.

**Raven's Soul**

The other emotions appeared.

Green: Okay…we might have let Red get out of hand.

Raven: Just help me get back under control!

Purple: …but I didn't get a turn…

Raven: Shut up and help!

**Reality**

Raven's grin faded and she backed off of Shade, holding her head.

Raven: Nngh…what happened? Why are we on the floor?

Shade coughed as air once again reached his lungs. Raven looked over at him, concerned.

Raven: Are you okay? …what are those marks around your neck?

Shade: You…you don't remember anything?

Raven shook her head.

Raven: Sorry. I remember something about you getting attacked and then…nothing. Did something happen?

Shade sighed. Did this mean Raven DIDN'T know how he felt? Did only a part of Raven know? …it was for the best.

Shade: No. Nothing important. Let's…

The lights went out.

**Basement**

The Titans reawakened in the basement in front of Dr. Blades, Krystal, and Blackfire.

Blackfire: You see? Just like I told you! It was a waste of time! They're fine!

The Titans stood up slowly. Cyborg noticed that he was…well…a cyborg again. Beast Boy was green and apparently thrilled about it. Starfire floated into the air and Raven did the same.

Krystal: Hate to be a downer, but Blackie's right. They're not suffering at all. You promised heaps of suffering!

Dr. Blades smiled and crossed his fingers in front of his face.

Dr. Blades: And they are. Cyborg had a taste of normalcy and lost it again. Raven felt the terror of losing control of her own mind…and Shade…well…he knows what he lost.

Beast Boy: You said you'd cure Terra!

Dr. Blades waved a finger and stood up, walking over to Terra's petrified body.

Dr. Blades: Ah, ah, ah. If you'll recall, I never said that.

Dr. Blades slashed Terra's body. The claw marks glowed and Terra fell from her pedestal, breathing hard.

Raven: …depraved bastard…

Beast Boy: What…what's going on?

Terra looked at her stone hands in horror. The suit was back to normal, but her body was still made of stone.

Terra: What's happened to me!

Raven: …he said he'd restore Terra to life…not back to normal.

Terra: I can't feel anything…my body is numb…

Terra sprang to her feet and swung at Dr. Blades, punching him in the jaw.

Terra: You did this to me!

Dr. Blades shrieked with laughter. Physical attacks had no effect on his body. It only amused him. Shade raised a hand and a vortex opened behind the good doctor. Tendrils shot out, wrapping around his arms and legs.

Dr. Blades: What…what the hell is this!

Shade: Appropriate choice of words. It's not exactly Hell, but it's close enough. Most people wouldn't be able to survive in the shadow dimension…but you're not most people are you?

Dr. Blades struggled to pull free, but more tendrils wrapped around him. He turned toward Blackfire and Krystal.

Dr. Blades: Help me!

Blackfire yawned and shook her head.

Blackfire: Sorry Doc. I told you what would happen if you screwed up. I'm walking.

Krystal: Yeah, me too. Have fun in the realm of eternal darkness and suffering!

Blackfire blasted a hole in the ceiling and the pair flew out. Dr. Blades fell and his legs started going into the vortex. He dug his scalpel like claws into the ground, but he still moved back.

Starfire: …if I know my sister, she shall not waste this opportunity to attack.

Robin: Raven, get us out of here.

Raven nodded and raised her arms. Her soul self enveloped all of them and took them out of the basement. Dr. Blades was pulled completely inside the vortex, screaming in fear and rage. Seconds later a hail of blackbolts and a massive ball of light struck the mansion, leveling it.

**Titan Tower: Terra's Room**

Terra looked around her room. Everything was exactly as she left it. The bed was even still a mess. She turned to Beast Boy who was standing at the door.

Terra: …why?

Beast Boy: Why what?

Terra: Why did you help me? …if you can call this help…not that I'm mad. I just…can't believe you would go through that for me.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

Beast Boy: Well…I like you…

Terra: …Beast Bo…

Beast Boy: …call me Garfield…or Gar. Gar is better.

Terra: …Gar…I'm a traitor. I stabbed you all in the back. How can you trust me again so quickly?

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his arm.

Beast Boy: …not everybody does. I do…and I think Robin does. I know Starfire trusts you…but Raven…

Terra: …yeah. I understand. But why do you trust me? I tried to kill you…and I was so cruel…

Beast Boy: …yeah, that good bye kiss thing was harsh.

Terra looked toward the ground as she remembered. Beast Boy winced as he realized his mistake.

Beast Boy: But I'm totally over it! Really! …you saved us all, Terra. You took down Slade for good. You could have bailed on us, but you stayed behind to stop that volcano.

Terra: …it was the least I could do. …and I guess I deserve this.

She looked at her hands.

Terra: I can't feel anything. Well, I can feel my tongue in my mouth but that's it. Is…is this how Cyborg feels? Do his metal parts feel as numb as my stone skin?

Beast Boy: …Terra…here.

Beast Boy handed her a bag.

Beast Boy: It's your old costume…complete with goggles.

Terra: Gar…that's…

Terra opened the bag and paused. A faint smile grew on her face before she burst into laughter. Beast Boy looked confused.

Beast Boy: What's so funny?

Terra: (between laughter) I don't remember owning purple boxers with yellow polka dots!

Terra waved a familiar pair of boxers in front of him. Beast Boy shrieked.

Beast Boy: Wrong bag! Gimme those!

Beast Boy tried to snatch the boxers from Terra. She pulled them away, sticking out her still human tongue.

Terra: You want these? Huh?

Beast Boy turned into a monkey and jumped on her, trying to get the boxers. Terra giggled as she tried to get him off. It was good to be home.

**Main Room**

Shade stood outside, pacing. Raven was in the main room, he knew that much. This time he would do it. Shade was going to go in there and tell her exactly how he felt. No chickening out this time. Even if she said it wouldn't work because of her powers, at least he wouldn't be hiding it anymore. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Shade: Raven, I…

He saw Raven's head on the arm of the couch. Peering over it, he saw that she had fallen asleep, her book still in hand. He sighed. That figured. He carefully took the book from her and put the bookmark inside. He gently picked her up off the couch and sank into the floor. He reappeared in her room and placed her on her bed. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt him, after all. She shifted on the bed, making him hold his breath. If she saw him in her room… Rather then wake up, she grabbed her pillow and held it close. Shade reached down to brush the hair from her face but paused. He sank into the floor and reappeared in his own room.

Shade: _…it's better this way. If I told her, she'd be all embarrassed and stuff. It would cause nothing but awkwardness and trouble._

He climbed onto his own bed and closed his eyes. Yeah…he'd just keep telling himself that.

**732 West Dillwyn Rd.**

Krystal dug through the refrigerator as Blackfire piled the bodies of the former residents and tossed them down into the basement. It was a nice house. Still Blackfire felt like crap. She once had an entire planet at her fingertips…now she was stealing people's houses. Not quiet a common thief, but a thief nonetheless. Not that she never stole before, but it was purely for fun back then. Krystal came into the room, a chicken bone in her mouth. She held up another drumstick to her. Blackfire sighed and took it from her, nibbling on it.

Blackfire: …it's cold.

Krystal: Refrigerators do that. You gotta learn to not be picky.

Blackfire: I'm a damn princess! I'm not supposed to be eating cold leftovers!

Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: I feel for you, Blackie, I really do. I know what it's like to have your life turned upside down. I may act happy all the time, but before I went nuts, I was a pretty nice person. In retrospect, I guess I had it pretty good. Still…

Krystal pecked Blackfire on the lips. Blackfire dropped the drumstick in shock.

Krystal: I wouldn't trade knowing you for the world.

Blackfire stared at her with wide eyes.

Blackfire: But…I…I'm not…

Krystal: If you don't like it, you can always kill me. Doesn't matter either way. I like you Komand'r. I like you a lot.

Blackfire picked up the drumstick and blew on it. Disgusted, she threw it out.

Blackfire: …you don't even know me.

Krystal: I know enough. We have oh so much in common.

Blackfire: …and that would be?

Krystal: We're homicidal. We have siblings that we try to kill on a regular basis. We can fly. We can fling glowing orbs around that explode on impact. And I'm willing to learn what else you like.

Blackfire: …

Krystal: Come on…you know as well as I do that Tamaranians are extremely open in this sense. Love is love to your people.

Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: I'm not the shining example of my species.

Krystal: Neither am I. Another thing we have in common.

Blackfire: …I don't know.

Krystal: Give it time then. I don't care. I'm happy to just be around you. …well, I'm bushed. I'm gonna hit the hay before we blow this popsicle stand.

Blackfire watched her go before sitting down in the easy chair to think. This was unexpected to be sure. …and…maybe not unwelcomed. She sighed. What did she have to lose?

**THE END**


End file.
